Delusion
by Bakso Puyuh Kuriitama
Summary: Karena walau Ja'far selalu menyayangi Sinbad layaknya keluarga, Sinbad tak pernah merasakan hal yang sama. Onesided!SinJa, twist.


Karena walau Ja'far selalu menyayangi Sinbad layaknya keluarga, Sinbad tak pernah merasakan hal yang sama.

**Delusion**

**By The Fallen Kuriboh**

**Magi, the Labyrinth of Magic © Shinobu Ohtaka**

**Featured: Onesided!SinJa, twist, possibly OOC, over-idealistic Ja'far.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

'**Kau adalah ibuku, ayahku, kakakku, dan adikku.**

**Kau adalah keluargaku.'**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ja'far tidak pernah tahu.

Karena ia tidak pernah ingat akan timangan seorang ibu, tak pernah merasakan usapan tangan seorang ayah pada kepalanya, tak pernah terkungkung dalam dekapan seorang kakak, dan tidak pernah pula menggenggam tangan seorang adik yang menangis dalam jemarinya.

Ja'far tidak tahu, seperti apakah dan yang bagaimanakah esensi dari sebuah keluarga itu.

Karenanya, Ja'far hanya bisa diam. Berjalan dengan langkah nyaris tanpa suara di samping seorang Sinbad. Sama sekali bisu tanpa satu pun rengekan yang biasanya akan selalu keluar dari bibir bocah usia sepuluh tahun pada umumnya.

Ja'far selalu diam, menurut. Dan kadang kala Sinbad merasa seperti sedang berjalan bersama sebuah boneka di sebelahnya.

Oleh sebab itu, ketika bocah berambut perak itu tiba-tiba mendongakkan kepalanya setelah melihat sebuah keluarga kecil yang sedang tertawa riang di seberang pelabuhan sana, sementara bibir tipisnya bertanya—

"Sin, seperti apa rasanya punya keluarga?"

—Sinbad tidak tahu harus menjawab apa.

"Uh, itu… bagaimana kalau kau tanyakan pada Hinahoho saja?"

Kecuali mengalihkan pandangan dan membangun dinding tak terlihat di hadapan kedua iris gelap sang bocah.

Dan karena Ja'far adalah Ja'far (yang begitu kecil dan jauh dari siapapun), maka ia hanya diam dan menundukkan kepala.

00000

Bukan maksud Sinbad untuk mengambil jarak dan lari dari pertanyaan (tentu saja, ia tahu betul seperti apa yang namanya keluarga itu). Hanya saja, ia tak ingin raut penuh tanya Ja'far kecil itu akan jatuh dan berubah menjadi ekspresi wajah yang penuh rasa sepi ketika ia menceritakan tentang suatu ikatan yang disebut keluarga.

Karena Ja'far berbeda.

Bila Sinbad sekarang adalah anak yatim-piatu, hal itu masih menandakan bahwa dulunya ia pernah memiliki ayah dan ibu. Tapi Ja'far? Ia tak pernah punya—mungkin punya, pasti ia punya orangtua.

Hanya saja Ja'far tak pernah ingat dan tak pernah merasakannya, sentuhan kasih sayang dari orangtua.

Dan oleh karena itu, Sinbad tahu bahwa hal yang akan keluar dari mulutnya hanyalah sebuah panah berlapis madu yang cuma tampak manis di luarnya saja. Kata-katanya hanya akan membuat hati bocah itu semakin sakit.

Lagipula, keberadaannya dan Hinahoho mungkin tak akan pernah cukup untuk mengantikan peran keluarga di mata sang bocah bersurai perak itu.

00000

Sejak kecil, ja'far dilatih untuk menjadi pembunuh bayaran yang handal. Menjadi alat tanpa jiwa manusiawi yang hanya tahu dan hanya memiliki nafsu untuk membunuh. Tidak dengan hal lain di luar itu.

Namun bagaimanapun, Ja'far hanyalah seorang anak kecil yang belum tahu—dan tentu memiliki rasa ingin tahu—terhadap dunia luar yang kini ia pijak. Terkadang ia tak tahu apakah dirinya harus berterima kasih pada Sinbad yang telah membawanya atau tidak, karena ternyata ada berbagai hal di dunia ini yang tak ia mengerti, dan begitu menyesakkan rasanya ketika ia ingin tahu dan mulai mempertanyakan tentang mengapa. Mengapa banyak hal yang begitu sulit dipahami di dunia ini?

Namun setidaknya salah satu beban kecilnya menjadi lebih ringan ketika ia memberanikan diri untuk bertanya pada Hinahoho.

"Keluarga?" Hinahoho tertawa. "Itu adalah hal terindah yang bisa kau miliki sebagai manusia."

Ja'far memiringkan kepalanya, ia masih tak mengerti.

"Maksudku, Ja'far kecilku—seorang ibu akan menimangmu, menciumimu, dan mencurahkan kasih sayangnya padamu. Lalu seorang ayah akan menggendongmu di atas pundaknya dan mengacak kepalamu dengan bangga. Seorang kakak akan melindungimu segenap yang ia mampu dan memelukmu penuh rasa gemas, sementara seorang adik akan bermanja padamu dan tak akan pernah mau melepaskan diri dari gandengan tanganmu. Lalu ketika kau dewasa nanti, kau akan punya istri. Lalu kalian akan membuat banyak anak—ehem, lupakan. Akan kulanjutkan ceritanya kalau kau sudah besar nanti."

"Apa kau punya keluarga?" Ja'far kecil kembali bertanya.

Sang pria besar itu menyunggingkan senyum terbaiknya.

"Tentu saja! Istri dan anak-anakku, mereka yang terbaik!"

Bocah perak itu menjatuhkan pandangannya ke arah lantai.

"Apakah semua orang… punya keluarga?"

"Tentu saja Ja'far. Kalau tidak, mereka akan kesepian."

Kepala bocah kecil itu makin tertunduk saja.

"Tapi aku tidak punya keluarga…" apakah itu artinya aku selalu kesepian?

Sang pria berambut biru muda itu tertawa. Tangan besarnya mengacak-acak rambut perak sang bocah.

"Tentu saja tidak, Ja'far. Kau punya keluarga."

Kala itu, si kecil Ja'far masih belum memahami makna perkataan Hinahoho.

00000

Seiring dengan bertambahnya tahun demi tahun, Ja'far tumbuh dewasa di samping Sinbad—tanpa lupa akan petuah Hinahoho tentang keluarga.

Terkadang, ketika Ja'far merasakan suhu tubuhnya yang makin meninggi, Sinbad akan menggendong Ja'far, mencium keningnya dengan lembut, lalu membaringkannya dengan lembut di atas ranjang sembari meletakkan kompres di atas dahinya. Lalu Sinbad akan berjaga semalaman di sebelah ranjang Ja'far sampai ia akan ketiduran di kursi saking lelahnya.

Terkadang, Ja'far seperti melihat sosok seorang ibu dalam diri Sinbad yang seperti itu.

Ada kalanya pula Sinbad akan menggendong Ja'far yang sedang ketiduran di atas punggungnya. Atau ketika dengan bangganya Sinbad mengusap kepala sang bocah perak yang baru saja menemukan buah-buahan untuk dimakan dalam perjalanan mereka. Tangan Sinbad selalu kuat untuk mengangkat tubuh Ja'far bagaikan mengangkat kumpulan bulu, dan selalu terasa hangat ketika ia membelai dan menyisir surai perak Ja'far dengan jemarinya.

Mungkin dari lubuk hatinya, Ja'far merasa sangat aneh ketika mengakui ini—namun kadang Sinbad terasa seperti ayah baginya.

Di berbagai saat krusial, Sinbad akan berdiri memunggungi sosok Ja'far yang tak berdaya dengan luka sayatan yang parah di sekujur tubuhnya. Kemudian ia akan menarik pedangnya dam memberikan satu senyuman lembut pada Ja'far (yang seolah berkata: "Tunggulah sebentar. Kau akan baik-baik saja. Aku akan melindungimu.") sebelum ia menerjang dan menghabisi musuh-musuh mereka.

Sinbad selalu melindunginya, layaknya seorang kakak yang akan melakukannya untuk adiknya.

Ada saatnya pula ketika Sinbad bersikap kekanakan, memeluk erat perut Ja'far sembari membenamkan diri mereka ke dalam ranjang. Menggesek-gesekkan pipinya pada pipi Ja'far sembari mengatakan kalau bocah di pelukannya itu adalah bocah paling imut nan unyu sedunia—dan jujur saja, Ja'far merasa _ilfeel_ pada sikap Sinbad yang seperti bayi itu.

Kalau saja ia tidak teringat kalau yang seperti tadi itu membuat Sinbad terlihat seperti adiknya.

Karena Sinbad memanjakannya bagai seorang ibu, membanggakan dirinya bagai seorang ayah, melindunginya bagai seorang kakak, dan bermanja padanya layaknya seorang adik—Ja'far makin dibuat tak mengerti.

Namun sejauh waktu berjalan dan Ja'far makin tumbuh dewasa dengan kebiasaan-kebiasaan kecil yang terus terulang itu, makin lama ia makin paham jua.

walaupun ia tak pernah terikat hubungan darah dengan Sinbad, walaupun ia tak hidup bersama Sinbad sejak hari kelahirannya, walaupun mereka hanya berdua, walaupun mereka tidak tinggal dalam sebuah rumah kecil melainkan menjadi petualang yang hidup di hutan, namun tetap saja—

—kini ia tahu, bahwa definisi dari eksistensi keluarga cukup dijabarkan dengan satu kata:

Sinbad.

Karena ia tahu, Sinbad adalah keluarganya.

Dan akan selalu menjadi keluarganya.

00000

Bertahun-tahun lagi kembali berlalu dan sekarang Ja'far masih ada di sisi Sinbad. Masih dengan limpahan kasih sayang layaknya sebuah keluarga. Dan tentu saja Ja'far masih melakukan yang terbaik untuk membalas segala hal yang telah Sinbad berikan kepadanya.

Karena mereka adalah keluarga.

(walau tak satu pun dari Ja'far maupun Sinbad yang mengucapkannya dalam lisan)

Hari ini Sinbad akan naik tahta sebagai Raja dari negara baru yang ia dirikan.

Negeri Sindria, negeri impian Sinbad.

Dan bila Sinbad menjadi rajanya, Ja'far akan menjadi penasihat sang Raja. Ja'far akan mendukung Sinbad layaknya apa yang harusnya dilakukan oleh sebuah keluarga.

Ya, ini adalah hari yang terbak dalam hidupnya.

Hingga malam itu—setelah acara penobatan, Sinbad memanggil nama penasihatnya. Dua orang tersebut saling bertatapan di atas balkon istana. Sinbad terlihat sangat gagah dan berwibawa dengan pakaian kebesarannya, dan Ja'far benar-benar merasa bangga pada Rajanya tersebut.

'Mungkin seperti ini rasanya ayah yang bangga pada anaknya,' pikirnya sambil tersenyum geli.

(Ya, Sinbad akan selalu—dan selalu jadi keluarganya yang berharga.)

Sang Raja Sindria menatap penasihatnya yang sedang tersenyum dalam dunianya sendiri. Helaian perak itu terlihat begitu indah ketika dipadukan dengan penutup kepala yang melindungi sebagian rambutnya. Batu _ruby_ yang bergantung di depan dahinya itu bagai tak ada duanya. Baju pegawai kerajaan yang dipakai Ja'far terlihat bagaikan gaun pengantin bagi mata berkabut milik Sinbad.

(Selalu, keluarga—)

Tidak, Sinbad tidak sedang mabuk saat ini.

(—kan?)

Tangan besar Sinbad terangkat, sementara Ja'far sudah mengambil tindak antisipasi. Ah, pasti Sinbad akan mengacak rambutnya. Merangkulnya dan mengatakan kalau ia bangga padanya. Karena Sinbad selalu seperti itu, seperti keluarga, dan akan terus melakukan hal yang sama sampai seterusnya.

Namun, hal yang diperkirakan Ja'far itu tak pernah terjadi.

Melainkan, tangan itu menghempaskan penutup kepalanya dengan gerakan yang sama sekali tidak lembut. Sepasang mata jingga itu menatap lapar dan buas bak binatang jalang. Tangan besar itu mengunci pergelangan tangan Ja'far, bukannya menepuk kepalanya.

Bibirnya mengunci bibir Ja'far.

Dengan cara yang—tidak, sama sekali tak seperti layaknya sebuah keluarga.

Tidak.

Tatapan mata dingin itu seolah menghancurkan delusi Ja'far akan bagaimana ia melukiskan relasinya dengan Sinbad selama belasan tahun ini.

"Kau selalu pura-pura tak tahu, Ja'far—"

Cengraman kasar itu, tatapan lapar itu, raut yang lelah berpura-pura itu—

—ternyata, selama ini hanya Ja'far yang menganggap demikian.

Ja'far selalu menganggap Sinbad sebagai keluarganya. Namun tidak dengan Sinbad. Tidak ketika Sinbad menyentuhnya dengan kasar dan mengerikan seolah ia tak pernah tersenyum riang di hari-hari yang lalu.

Tidak ketika Sinbad—

"Padahal selama ini, aku selalu mencintaimu."

Dengan satu pengakuan itu, Ja'far merasakan dunianya hancur dan runtuh begitu saja.

00000

_Sejak awal, ia memang tak pernah punya keluarga._

00000

**THE END**

00000

**A/N: Hai, halo. Jadi ceritanya… err, saya mampir di fandom Magi. Y-yoroshiku onegaishimasu.**

**SinJa? Iya, tapi onesided. Family? Iya, tapi itu cuma delusinya Ja'far. Tragedy? Ya, karena yang namanya tragedi kan nggak terbatas sama hal-hal yang overwhelming doang. Coba bayangkan posisi Ja'far, dan rasakan. Orang yang kau anggap keluarga ternyata tak pernah menganggapmu keluarga, malahan menyimpan nafsu untuk memilikumu. Itu tragedi, banget. 0A0**

**Dan ini onesided buat Sinbad ke Ja'far. Kenapa? Karena kalo yang onesided itu Ja'far, rasanya udah mainstream lol #ditampol Baru kemarin (tanggal 5 November) kepikiran bikin twist kaya gini, dan kayaknya hasilnya kurang sesuai sama harapan saya. Kurang ngagetin. But, udah lah. Syukur-syukur ficnya bisa jadi orz Dan yang lebih kurang asem lagi, itu judul fic harusnya saya pake buat judulnya fic 8059 di KHR lol #diinjek**

**Alasan saya ngetik fic beginian sementara belakangan ini fic saya isinya banyolan semua? Well, tak ada alasan khusus. Cuma lagi dapet ide. Dan kebetulan aja rasa angsty. Atau kita plesetin aja fic ini jadi humor? #apasihkamu**

**Wew, saya jatuh cinta ama pair SinJa. Dan jujur aja saya ngarepin banget ada author yang mau ramein ini fandom ama fic-fic SinJa orz Dan ya—untuk sementara ini, saya bakalan nangkring dengan tidak elitnya di fandom ini. Mohon bantuannya XDDD**

**The Fallen Kuriboh**

**(-yang lagi bingung gegara pair SinJa susah buat dibikin humor.) **


End file.
